


Desire

by muneomon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Canon Compliant, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Drunken Confessions, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muneomon/pseuds/muneomon
Summary: When Cas shows up at Dean's motel room drunk, wishing to show him something, both of the boys get a big wake up call about their feelings; their desires.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 275





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madsmeetsmisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> A present for @madsmeetsmisha for always supporting me and being a good friend ♡
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little oneshot ^-^

The engine of the black 67 Chevy Impala slows into a light rumble as it pulls into the motel parking lot. Sam and Dean stretch tiredly as they step out of the car, starting to walk to the reception. With a small ding of the bell, the door opens to a dimly lit room with a counter.

“Welcome to The Country Motel.” a perky woman asks with a friendly wink. Dean’s heavy eyes catch sight of a small blinking clock at the desk. 00:07. The woman looks from Sam to Dean and smiles. “Room for 2?” 

Sam nods warily, seeing the look in her eyes. The look they receive so often - she thinks they’re a couple. “Two  _ single _ beds please” He specifies. 

“Oh, sorry boys.” She blushes with a small smile. “We only have single or couple bedrooms left. Should I book you separately?” Dean looks over to Sam with an exhausted expression and shrugs. 

“Sure.”

Grunting goodnight to the other, they both enter their separate rooms - too tired to continue any conversation. Once Dean locks his door and throws his duffel bag onto the table, he falls onto the plump bed with a relieved sigh. He closes his eyes hurriedly, relaxing further into the mattress. 

Groaning reluctantly, Dean rises from the comfort and strolls towards the bathroom, his odour from the day's activities now becoming very potent. Dragging off his clothes, he steps into the warm spray of the shower and washes himself lazily.

Sinking once again into the bed, now with clean clothes and a fresh scent, he begins to finally allow himself to relax. Just as he begins to settle, the gentle sound of rustling from within his room pulls him out of it. Slowly opening his eyes, his gaze falls on a tired-looking man. 

“Cas?” Dean grumbles sleepily. He watches as the angel shuffles - more like wobbles - towards him. 

“Dean-” Cas slurs heavily. Rising from his position, Dean observes him for a second, mind clearing slowly from his sleepy state. 

“Are you drunk?” Dean asks with an amused chuckle. Cas nods loosely.

“Very.”

He snorts in reply. “How’d you know where to find me, anyway?” Dean inquires suspiciously.

Castiel wavers before mumbling “I called Sam and he told me your room number.” Wobbling dangerously, Cas grabs the chair next to him to stable himself.

Now standing, Dean analyses the angel worriedly. “How much did you drink Cas? I thought alcohol didn’t affect you like it does humans.” Cas fidgets nervously, causing Dean’s already cautious gaze to fill with concern. 

“I want to show you something,” Cas states, forgetting Dean’s question, heat slowly spreading through his cheeks. Dean nods warily, eyes squinting slightly at the other man’s now pink face. 

“What is it, man? You look like a mess."

Castiel begins to tremble. He slowly turns around, removing his loosely hanging trench coat. Watching awkwardly, Dean raises his eyebrow. “Cas? What are you doing?” He heard the other man release a gentle and shaky sigh. 

Leaving his question unanswered, he continues onto his shirt. After dropping it to the floor, he rolls his shoulders - noticeably forgetting to remove his tie that hangs sloppily around his neck. Dean hears him breathe roughly. 

“Cas? Seriously man, what are you trying to show me?” He pauses, still unanswered. 

Dean’s eyes light up suddenly, “Wait, are you hurt?” His eyes examine the other's skin as he searches for any wounds. He sees nothing but the smooth pale skin of the other man’s back.

“No,” Cas mumbles nervously.

“Then what do you want me to see?”

“My wings, Dean.”

Dean inhales sharply and holds his breath. 

Cas knows he’s wanted to see his wings before - purely out of curiosity towards their appearance. Afterall, he’s never seen an angel’s wings before. 

But Cas always refuses and becomes distant whenever the subject is mentioned. He stays quiet, waiting patiently. He figures he must have been self-conscious about them if he wanted to go through the effort of becoming drunk to show him. Although, he can’t see why he would be nervous.

Cas tenses, his muscles flexing as small beads of sweat start to build on his back. Slowly, the air around his torso shimmers, a wave of heat emitting from his body. Fading into view, a huge pair of shiny black wings appear on the angels back. 

Dean moves to touch them, the wings still fading into sight - too eager to wait. Before he can touch them, they snap away and Cas leans back. “Cas?” Before he could get a reply Cas falls back against him, his once open eyes now closed. Dean gently drags an unconscious Cas to his bed. “Damn angels.”

-

-

-

-

Thoughts of Cas’s wings flash through his mind, as he showers. The dull light of morning floats into the room as the sun starts to rise higher. 

After he hears Sam leave his motel room for his usual morning run, he decides to shower the sweat from his dream away. Even though he slept on the couch that night, Dean could swear he could still feel the heat radiating from the angel - the same heat as when his wings had first appeared. 

_ His wings _ . 

Dean has never felt more confused. All he can think about is touching Cas’ wings, and it scares him.

Questioning thoughts stroll through his head - remaining unanswered despite the length of time they stay there. He wonders why Cas wanted to show him his wings. Why did he need to be drunk in order to do it? And most importantly, why did Dean want to see them again? To touch them. 

_ Maybe it was an angel thing… _ He thought doubtfully to himself. It probably has something to do with his grace or some other kind of angel thing. 

Leaving it at that, Dean turns the shower off and wraps a towel around his waist. He stares into his blurry reflection, sighing deeply before moving to brush his teeth.

As expected, Sam arrives at Dean’s room, bearing a wide, energetic grin as he holds up a white paper bag. “I bought breakfast.” Dean rubs his hands together and licks his lips enthusiastically. He opens the bag eagerly only to see Sam’s shake-and-go salad. After removing it from the bag and throwing it to Sam, Dean grabs the warm, tightly wrapped bundle of food at the bottom.

Sam enters further into the room, discussing their current job. “So, I was thinking about the job and did some research last night.” Dean nods along to his brother's words, but his mind is too occupied on the delicious bagel he was devouring to pay attention fully. “Well, it turns out-” 

After a pause, Dean turns to his brother when he doesn’t continue. “Is that Cas?” Looking towards where his brother was staring open-mouthed, he saw Cas lying peacefully on top of the covers - shirtless, tie laying messily across his back. He swallowed hard, nodding slowly as his brother’s gaze returns to him. He shouldn’t have felt this embarrassed to have Sammy see him but he couldn’t help the heat warming his cheeks when he realises the angel's state. 

Considering his shower thoughts, Dean finds it quite appropriate to be embarrassed over the angel resting in his bed; becoming more flushed once he glances at his shoulder blades, remembering what he had seen there.

Sam looked at him questioningly. 

_ Why am I embarrassed? Nothing even happened… _

Dean’s body stiffens, his jaw unhinging as a tightness grows in his throat. As Sam opens his mouth to once again question his brother, a loud groan is heard from the bed. Both boys turn their heads towards the noise, Dean with a somewhat more relieved expression on his face. Castiel stretches lightly as he groans more. He flutters his eyes open, squinting at the brightness in the room. 

“My head..” He trails off quietly, now spotting the boys staring at him. His eyes wander over to Dean’s face. As their eyes connect Dean looks away and once again flushes slightly.

Memories from the previous night flood back into Castiel’s head. Before Sam could question him, he disappears - only to reappear next to him, gripping his own head tightly. He sinks to the floor in pain as Sam holds his shoulder. 

“Cas what’s wrong?” Worry spreads across his face. 

Dean, now able to speak, loudly admits, “He turned up drunk,” pausing to lower his voice when the angel hisses. “Like, seriously drunk man. He passed out. He's probably hungover...” Sam looks over to Dean as if trying to decipher if it was the truth. Seemingly content with what he finds, he turns his gaze towards Cas. 

“You can ride with us Cas, we only have a small job, plus we’re almost done. Seem good?” Cas blinks a few times, debating whether he should. Feeling another wave of pain, he nods his head gently. 

“I would be most grateful,” the angel whispers pleadingly.

-

-

-

-

After stopping at the crime scene, Dean and Sam climb into the car. Turning to ask Castiel his opinion on the case, Dean stops and smiles. Castiel had curled himself into a fetal position and fallen asleep in the back seat whilst they were talking to the officers. 

Upon seeing the innocent-looking man, Dean slides out of the car and retrieves a spare blanket stored in the trunk. Popping open the door quietly, Dean leans over Cas’ small figure carefully, laying the blanket over him. Cas’ eyes open suddenly and meet Dean’s own. 

For a moment they paused. Dean watches as Cas’ eyelids visibly started to droop, heavy from exhaustion. Soon, Cas had fallen back into slumber; dragging images of Dean’s calming green eyes with him. This exchange doesn't go unnoticed by his brother, who does everything in his power to hold back a snort.  _ They're so awkward... _

Finally finishing a long day of driving around and interviewing people, the boys pull up to a storefront. Dean twists in his seat to peer into the back of the car. Seeing a peacefully asleep angel, he smiles sweetly before returning his attention to his brother - who was deeply engrossed in his laptop. “I’m going to pick up some things,” Sam nods with an understanding grunt while he continued to research. “Keep an eye on feathers.” Sam laughs at that, shooting his brother a knowing look, one that Dean pointedly ignores.

Climbing out of his car, taking extra precaution when closing the door as to not wake the sleeping form, Dean hurries into the store.

Picking up the essentials, some aspirin for Castiel and some beer, Dean returns from the store and places the shopping in the trunk. With a quick glance in the angel’s direction when he makes too much noise, he sinks into the driver’s seat and starts the engine. He hears Sam mutter under his breath after noticing the aspirin and rolls his eyes. "You're so whipped, man."

They drive back to the motel, officially calling it a night. It was already pretty late when they arrive. The clock in the car reading 22:49. 

After a quick threat from Dean, Sam  _ gently _ shakes Castiel until his eyes flutter open. He winces suddenly - whilst holding his forehead - after doing so. 

He slowly climbs out of the car and follows the boys to their rooms, cuddling against the blanket Dean had laid over him. Instinctively and without thought, he follows more towards Dean’s room. 

“Well goodnight” Sam rushes out quickly after seeing Cas moving towards his brother’s room. 

“Wait-” Dean starts before being cut off by the slamming of a door.

Dean was first to laze across the bed. “I bought you some aspirin, I suggest you take a lot.” Cas nods gratefully. 

“Are you using the shower?” He mumbles quietly, staring at the bed rather than at Dean. Dean shakes his head, his heavy eyes remaining closed. 

“Feel free to use it. I had one this morning.” This morning. Images of Castiel’s wings swarm into Dean’s mind. His eyes shoot open and he flicks his gaze over to Castiel. 

As if seeing into his mind, Cas’ cheeks tinted pink before he looks away, shuffling towards the bathroom.

Now that Dean thinks about it, whenever Cas was awake during the day, he always flushed pink as they made eye contact.

Dean was alone with his thoughts. His mind had always wandered to Cas - to his beautiful wings. They looked very adolescent and youthful on him. 

Although Dean had expected his wings to look a lot more mature, he thinks his wings are still perfect nonetheless. These feelings towards Cas - Dean realises - aren’t new to him. But they were certainly more intense after seeing his wings. Images of Dean’s hands roaming through the angels dark wings flash through his head. The heat of arousal grows in his abdomen. Panicking at the sensation, Dean attempts to turn his thoughts away from the angel, instead distracting himself with the burger they brought back with them.

-

-

-

-

A squeak of the pipes sounds as the shower turns off. Dean - who had been hunched over his laptop at the table the whole time - stretches his aching muscles. Slumping back into his chair, he allows his gaze to move towards the bathroom door. As soon as his eyes move to it, the white door opens. His eyes land on Cas’ waist, where a low hanging towel resides. 

Dean’s eyes widen as his body flares up. “Dean,” Cas states embarrassed, noticing the other man’s eyes on him. Dean gulps loudly. 

“Yeah?” His eyes remain on his torso, slowly moving up to devour the sight of his toned chest.

“I don’t have anything to wear...”

Cas avoids eye contact as Dean stares at him directly, mouth agape. They know that the angel could clean his clothes with a single thought, but neither of them allow themselves to acknowledge that in the moment. 

After a moment of tense silence, Dean closes his mouth before shrugging his shoulders effortlessly. “You can have one of my shirts,” Rising from his seat he looks through his bag. “There should be a spare pair of boxers too.”

“Thank you, Dean.” A chill ran through his spine as his husky voice is closer than expected, the man now standing directly behind him. Dean can feel Cas’ body heat. Turning around and handing him the clothes, Dean let out a small breath as the angel gives him a small, kind smile before returning to the bathroom.

Once the door closes, Dean releases a relieved sigh. He was so close. He could feel the angels heat, just like he could when Cas had started to show Dean his wings. 

And Dean still wants to see them. He now feels more than curious, almost desperate to see them. But more specifically, he also had the increasing desire to touch them. To run his strong hands through the soft black feathers; To grip them tightly as Cas moans his name-  _ Woah _ . Dean’s thoughts stop abruptly. 

At the same time, a cluttered noise of something dropping to the floor sounds from the bathroom. 

“Cas? Are you okay?” Confusion builds up inside of him, his thoughts momentarily forgotten when replaced with those of an injured angel.

There was only silence that greets him. “Cas, man, are you okay?” Dean raises his voice more, now approaching the door. He begins to knock loudly against it, panic flooding his body. 

"Dean…” a raspy groan replies. Dean immediately freezes to the spot. The slow creak of the door opening breaks the silence. A slightly panting angel emerges from the other room. 

Dean’s eyes roams the blushing man’s face. 

“Dean,” Cas hesitates, but rather than averting his gaze as usual, he stares into Dean’s lust-filled eyes.

“I can hear you.”

“I can hear you.” The angel repeats with a nervous gulp.

Castiel stands there, drowning in Dean’s favourite black Metallica band shirt. The shirt ends at the top of his thighs, exposing the soft, pale skin. 

Dean searches the angel for injuries. “Then why didn’t you say anything?” Sighing, the angel lowers his voice. 

“No, Dean, that isn’t what I mean.”

Dean’s eyes continue to analyse the man’s body, admittedly a bit distracted. His gaze fell onto a small mark on his inner thigh; there was a small trail of beauty marks leading up. Following the path of the small spots slowly, his breath catches in his throat. Dean wishes he could hold Cas - he wishes he could drag his fingertips along the angels legs as he places soft, wet kisses on his inner thighs.

The angel groans beside him. As he snaps out of his thoughts, Dean looks up at him curiously. “I can hear you, Dean.” He brings a finger to his head and taps his temple lightly before whispering “Your thoughts Dean,” he releases a shaky breath. “I can hear your thoughts.”

Dean had forgotten that being an angel meant he could do things people wouldn’t normally be able to do. Including reading minds. Dean's heart begins to pound at his chest. “What the fuck, man!? Stay out of my head.” Dean raises his voice, startled by the angels confession. How long has he been listening?

"I tried Dean, but you’re practically screaming it at me. I can feel the longing so it's difficult to ignore." He looks at Dean through his lashes. “I can hear the conflict Dean. I’m sorry, I should never have shown you my wings.”

Dean calms, his panicked thoughts turning confused. “Why did you want to show me them anyway?” Dean pries, pausing a moment before adding, “And why did you have to be drunk?” 

Cas noticeably blushes, a shudder falling across his body, tensing his posture. He didn’t reply, causing Dean’s curiosity to increase. “Cas-”

“It’s something that humans can’t comprehend. The easiest way to describe it would be like walking around in my underwear.” Cas averts his eyes, staring at Dean’s shoulder. “It’s something that should remain private and should only be shown to those who you’re closest to.” He pauses, shuffling uncomfortably.

“So, you wanted to show me and Sam? I mean we have been through a lot man. It’s understandable you feel close to us. We feel the same,” Dean smiles reassuringly. 

“You misunderstand.” Cas sighs impatiently, he realises he was being vague; too shy to confess bluntly. “I can show Sam, without feeling nervous…” he begins to walk from the bathroom door to the bed. He slumps on top of the mattress, placing his face in the palms of his hands. “It would be like showing him my underwear, but-” he stops, unsure of whether he should continue. 

Dean sits beside him and urges him to continue, taking a genuine interest in Cas’ predicament. He wants to understand what this meant for the angel.

After a while of silence, Cas finally plucks up the courage to continue. “It’s different with you Dean, the way I feel about you...” Cas cringes at his confession. “It would be much more personal.” Realisation strikes Dean as he turns to face Cas. He remains staring at the floor in front of him, but feeling Dean’s realisation he nods carefully. “I’m sorry Dean-”

“Stop.”

Cas turns to Dean, confusion set heavy in his watery blue eyes. Opening his mouth to question Dean, he's interrupted. “Stop saying sorry,” Dean shifts his body to face the angel fully. “I may have been… confused lately. About your body, your wings. But I’ll be damned if I say I never felt anything before. I just never had any reason to question it or look any further into it.” Cas tilts his head slightly, listening carefully to the Winchester’s words. They paus in silence for a moment. “Can you show them to me?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Dean rushes with false confidence. His mind releases a nervous tremble at the thought.

Cas rises from the bed, Dean following closely behind him. He reaches for the edge of his shirt. 

“Wait,” Cas stops obediently, before Dean slowly moves closer to the other, reaching out for the shirt. Dean locks eyes with Cas, searching for approval. The angel blushes but makes no attempt to stop him. 

Dean raises the shirt carefully over the other man’s body. Dragging his fingertips purposefully along his ribs as he does so. The ticklish feeling causes a shiver to cross his body, not going unnoticed by Dean. Lifting the shirt over Cas’ head, Dean throws it onto the bed and looks at his broad shoulders.

Moving his hands to hold his shoulders gently, he turns Cas to face away from him. A very red faced Cas complies willingly; glad that Dean was taking control. He rubs his hands down Cas’ back in admiration before stepping back to give the angel room.

The heat rose in the room, the same shimmering of the air appearing around Cas, somewhat less hesitant the wings come almost immediately. He sucks in a breath, “They’re amazing, Cas. Can I?” Dean runs his fingertips over the shiny wings. Cas shivers, sighing gently whilst nodding. 

Experimentally, he applies more pressure to the angels wings, receiving a small gasp from Cas in return. The noise excites Dean, causing him to continue trailing his hands along the angels soft delicate wings. “They look so fragile,” Dean thought out loud.

“Trust me, you’ll be surprised at how much they can handle.” Cas states between the noises of his rushed breathing. Biting his lip, Dean puts Cas’ suggestive words to the test. Suddenly, he grips onto the wings, tugging gently. Thrusting his head back, Cas moans loudly. Dean could feel his wings twitch beneath his touch. 

Dean groans, pleasure shooting down to his groin, loving the noises the angel produces. He loves the way he can make Cas moan from his touch.

Moving closer so his body is pressed against his back, Dean lowers one hand to the angel waist, gripping it tightly as he continues to move his fingers seductively along the angels wings. His wings spread slowly, quivering as they flex instinctively. “D-Dean,” the angle moans. Cas begins to press harder onto Dean, coming into contact with Dean’s obvious erection. Shuffling backwards carefully, Dean pulls Cas to the bed, leaning down to gently suck on his neck.

He stops and moves back slightly. Whimpering at the loss, Castiel folds his wings back and turns around. Now facing each other, Dean bites his lip and admires the angels body. His smooth stomach, firm chest and toned thighs. The tent in his underwear doesn’t go unnoticed. In Dean’s underwear. 

"Is this okay, Car?"

Cas lunges forward impatiently, pressing his lips to Dean’s in a passionate kiss. Cas lets the other man take control. “Please Dean,” he whimpers desperately into the kiss. He gently tugs on Dean’s shirt, moving closer to the bed.

Dean spins them around and pushes Cas down onto the bed, momentarily breaking the kiss before immediately laying between his legs to reconnect. Reaching between Dean’s legs, he palms his erection through his denim jeans. “Oh God,” Dean groans. 

Cas pulls back abruptly, eyes wide and a scowl slapped across his face. A look of disgust. Panic overwhelmed Dean. Before he could pull away the angel senses his confusion and panic. “Dean, stay. Just,” Cas pauses. “Don’t call my father’s name please? It’s very disturbing.” Dean chuckles lightly, a blush spreading across his face. 

“I’m so sorry.” He leans forward and begins to suck on his adam’s apple, placing wet kisses down to his chest. “How about I call out yours instead?”

Cas inhales roughly as Dean’s lushous mouth wraps around his nipple. His moaning grows louder as he gently nibbles on it, the pain sending a rush of pleasure through his body. “Oh, you like that, huh?” 

All Cas can do is nod in reply whilst pulling Dean’s shirt up. Taking the hint, he stands up and takes his shirt off. He unbuckles his belt to remove his jean too. With a clatter, the jeans fall to the floor. 

He quickly returns to Cas - whom’s eyes are now roaming his body greedily. Cas bites his lip as Dean lowers himself to gently suckle his stomach, lowering down his abdomen.

Lifting himself up, he manoeuvres them to the middle of the bed. He grabs a pillow and places it underneath Cas’ lower back. Kneeling between Cas’ thighs, his legs draped on either side of him, he slowly starts to grind against the other man. Cas thrusts his hips towards the man - shutting his eyes tightly as he pants unevenly. “Dean,” Cas whimpers, “Please, I need you.”

He begins to suck at his throat, hands slowly trailing up his body to settle down on his wings. Cas twitches as he gasps in pleasure, wrapping his legs around Dean’s hips eagerly. Dean smiles mischievously as he teases the angel. Impatiently, Cas groans and a cold breeze falls over them. 

Dean looks down to their now completely naked bodies and raises an eyebrow to his companion. An amused chuckle leaves him as he returns to his neck, biting down to mark him. “You’re mine,” he whispers seductively. "Now that I've got you, I'm not letting you go." 

Nodding eagerly, Cas’ begins to whimper “Dean, please.”

“I know I’ve never done this before, but I’m pretty sure we need lube.”

Cas pauses a second, scrunching his nose. “It’s done.”

Dean gazes at the man confusedly. “What’s done?” Answering his question, he feels a layer of lube drip from the man and coat his hard erection. He laughs loud and grins proudly “Damn angels.” 

Quickly returning to Cas’ neck, he moves his hand towards his entrance, one hand still gripping onto a wing. Cas releases a shaky growl as Dean gently pushes a finger against his hole. “Is this okay?” Dean mumbles nervously, stopping his movement against him. Replying with another louder growl, Cas pushes his hips against his finger, urging him to continue.

As his finger goes deeper inside, Dean can feel the warm contractions of his walls against his finger. Images of the same happening on his dick flash through his mind. Cas moans quietly at the thought. 

After waiting a few seconds, Dean begins to add a second digit, stretching his fingers apart slightly. Cas hisses at the movement. “Cas?” Dean asks worriedly. 

“I’m fine, Dean.” He feels a wave of a cold breeze wave across his fingers. “You can stop preparing me now. Please Dean, just hurry up.” Dean notices how easily his fingers could slide into Cas, earning him a soft whine.

"What about a condom?"

Car buffs impatiently. "Angels can't catch human diseases, and I'm sure you're usually safe."

Guilt rushes through him at the insinuation - all of the people he's been with to avoid thinking of his feelings for the angel. 

Cas breaks him out of his thoughts with a gentle, "Hey, its okay. We're here now."

With an adamant nod, he lines himself up, holding on to Cas’ wings roughly, running his fingers through the irresistible feathers. As he pushes in slowly, he moves his fists from his wings to grip the angels waist.

Cas moans loudly as Dean enters him fully until their hips align. Dean moves out slowly before slamming back into him, his tip immediately hitting Cas’ prostate. Cas arches his back and grabs a pillow to throw over his face, muffling his scream. “I want to hear you Cas; I want to see your face.” 

Dean removes the pillow as he continues to thrust into Cas. “D-Dean,” Cas stutters between thrusts. “S-Sam will hear us. He’s o-only next door.” 

Thrusting faster into him, Dean growls seductively. “Then let him hear. You’re mine now, and I’m going to make sure everyone knows it.” The possessiveness in Dean’s voice does sweet things to Cas’ body, causing waves of pleasure to roll over him.

Dean pants loudly from the exertion as he feels himself build up, the sensation of a man much more overwhelming than a woman. Feeling the walls of Cas’ insides quiver, he thrusts harder. “Dean, I’m-”

“Cum with me Cas, please.” Dean returns his hands to the angels wings, tugging roughly. Cas arches his back higher. Sliding an arm under him for support, Dean cums with a mumbled “Fuck, Cas!” Cas can feel Dean filling him up as he presses harsher onto his prostate, immediately releasing with a scream “Dean!”

Dean breathlessly lays over Cas, holding him close as they both come down from their highs. Dean begins to chuckle, pulling out of Cas carefully.

“What’s funny?” Cas smiles back at him. “That was really loud,” Dean continues to chuckle, eventually turning into a deep laugh. Cas blushes furiously, punching Dean’s arm in what he hopes was a friendly manner. 

“You told me to, idiot.”

“I know, and fuck Cas. That was amazing; you even did it untouched.” Dean sloppily kisses the man’s mouth. Gently returning it, Cas cleans them up immediately, pulling up the covers and wrapping his wings around Dean. “I’m glad this happened Cas,” Dean mumbles tiredly. Cas kisses his forehead, nodding along. “You’re mine now.” He grumbles as he closes his eyes, beginning to fall asleep.

Cas smiles lovingly at the man laying against him. He chuckles to himself when he starts to hear Sam, cursing him from the next room. His grin grows wider, when he hears Sam end it with an exasperated 'about time though'. 

Cas is excited for this change in their life. Sam thankful for no longer having to put up with unresolved sexual tension.

Kissing his forehead one last time, Cas whispers wholeheartedly. “I love you, Dean."


End file.
